pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon Units
There are various types of Patapon that can be integrated into the player's army that are unlocked throughout the course of the game. There are nine unit types in the game. The player may use a maximum of 3 types of units per battle. This makes unit selection and formation a key strategy aspect of the game. Hatapon *This Patapon is the first one available to the game, and functions to hold the army together. Holds high the Patapon banner. He has approximately the same HP and status as a Barsala Yaripon. His death results in mission failure. Hata (旗) means "flag" or "banner" in japanese. Acquisition The Hatapon is available from the beginning of the game Fever Mode The Hatapon has no combat abilities. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) The Hatapon has no combat abilities. *Hatapon is a flag-carrying patapon that always has believed in The Almighty lord of patapons(you). He cannot wield any weapons, but he is the patapon that sings to your drums and therefore commands the army. has approximately the same HP and status as a Barsala Yaripon. If he dies(which will only happen rarely considering his ridiculously high HP) you will fail the mission. He also cannot wield any helmets. Yaripon *Spear-Throwing Patapon. This is the initial unit type given to the player to control, and is useful for both hunting and fighting. Their fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. A Yaripon squad consists of 6 Yaripon. Yari (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. Acquisition The Yaripon is available from the beginning of the game. After that, you can create Yaripons at Mater by using Meat and Wood. (the Meat can NOT be replaced by Vegetables as you can for Tatepons). Fever Mode The Yaripon does a high jump attack and does 2x the original damage. the jumping increases the range Yaripon can throw his spear and so the Yaripons will also walk greater distances towards the enemy to attack. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) The Yaripon does a jump attack just like in Fever mode. Hero Mode The Iron Fist The Hero Yaripon will throw his spear and it will explode in impact causing fire damage. Tatepon *Axe-Wielding Patapon. These Patapon are equipped with axes and shields and are primarily melee fighters. They are useless while hunting, as their attack range is negligible at best and scares off prey. Tatepons are arguably the best defense Patapon units, as their shields can protect the entire army from projectile attack. While in fever mode, their shields increase in size and provide better protection. A Tatepon squad consists of 6 Tatepon. Tate (盾) means "shield" in Japanese. Acquisition The Tatepon can be created by getting Tatepon memory from the mission Escape from Isolation. After that, you can create Tatepons at Mater by using Meat and Ore (the Meat can be replaced by Vegetables to reduce Ka-ching cost). Fever Mode In Fever, the shields Tatepons wield grow larger, allowing for more damage to be reduced, making Tatepon's defensive power even greater. when chanting the PonChaka song, damage from kibatons will be completely negated and the tatepons cant be pushed back by their charge, making the kibatons easy prey for your yumi/yari/megapons. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) The Tatepon dashes forward and does a spinning jump attack. It is the same for attack and defend.' ' Hero Mode'' '' Energy Field The Hero Tatepon cannot attack at this point but in exchange,your army cannot be harmed as long as your hero's spirit warrior is still appearing. Yumipon *Archer Patapon. These Patapon have the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of their attack depending on which way it is blowing) and are always placed in back of any army. While they are extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, they are vulnerable to fire. While in fever mode, they shoot three arrows every attack instead of one. A Yumipon squad consists of 6 Yumipon. Yumi (弓) means "bow" in Japanese. Acquisition The Yumipon can be created by getting Yumipon memory from mission4 . After that, you can create Yumipons at Mater by using Branches and Ore. Fever Mode In Fever, the Yumipons shoots 3 arrows, which does massive damage. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) If used while not in Fever it will do the same attack as in Fever mode Hero Mode The Broken Arrow You're hero will shoot out three arrows that have a strange power that allows them to pierce through enemies and buildings. Kibapon *Cavalry Patapon. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knock back enemy troops. While relatively useless normally, they become faster and push back enemies with great power when in fever mode. They should only be used by a skilled player. A Kibapon Squad consists of 3 Kibapon. Kiba (騎馬) means "horse-rider" in Japanese Acquisition Kibapons will be available after defeating Zaknel in the desert, after Zaknel's death he will drop the memory. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Kibapon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Yaripon. Unlocking the Kibapon is fairly easy, as you only need to unlock Pyopyo Yaripon to be rewarded the Kibapon memory. Fever Mode the kibapons should only be used in fever mode, because while in normal mode, they easily become enfeebled and destroyed by the enemy. in fever mode however they become fast and strong and perform strong dashes into the enemy lines. while dashing in fever mode, the kibapons also gain immunity to most damage, making the dash even more powerful. but losing focus (and thus fever) amidst the enemy could mean the loss of your entire kibapon squad. Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) If used while not in Fever it will do the same attack as in Fever mode Hero Mode The Destroyer You're Kibapon Hero will charge forward and kill/destroy anything in its path. Dekapon *Mace-Wielding Patapon. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky, and as a result do massive damage to their targets. Unfortunately, Dekapons are extremely slow, which tempers their awesome might. While in fever mode, Dekapon have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies. A Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapon. Dekai (でかい) means "gargantuan" in Japanese. Acquisition Gaeen must be defeated the first time to obtain the memory. Dekapons can be created using alloys and meat (veggies can replace the meat though, like with the tatepons). Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Dekapon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Tatepon. Unlocking the Dekapon is also easy, as you only need to unlock the Buhyokko and Wanda Tatepon to be rewarded the Dekapon memory. Fever Mode Attack does not change Charge Song(Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) Uses a ground pound attack that does damage and stuns nearby enemies. This attack is called "NOSHINOSHIZUGAN". Hero Mode The Hammer The Hero will spin his club/hammer until it reaches it range limit. (the range between the the hero and hatapon) Megapon *Horn Playing Patapon. Megapons are by far the oddest unit in the game. They are taller than most other Patapons, and carry around massive horns. They appears to smile all the time and even when enemies are around except if you miss-click the notes. To attack, they play their horns and the sound waves that are projected take on physical form, flying at the enemy and causing damage. Megapons have a variety of attacks, but the two most utilized are a standard wave of 3 blue notes that bounce off of and around the enemy, causing ricochet damage, and a massive red note only used during fever mode that hits multiple times causing massive damage. A Megapon squad consists of 3 Megapon. Their name is a pun of megaphone. When upgraded to Mogyoon, Megapon can arguably deal the most damage in the game. Their Zigoton counterparts are named Megatons. Acquisition Ciokina must be defeated to obtain Megapon's memory. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Megapon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Yumipon. Unlocking the Megapon is already a bit harder, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, the Buhyokko and the Menyokki Yumipon to be rewarded the Megapon memory. Fever Mode While in fever mode, use the PonChaka song (Charge) then the ChakaChaka (Defence) to shoot a big green note that gives added defence for a few seconds. Charge Song (Pon Pon Chaka Chaka) They will realease the same fiery red notes as in fever mode, but instead of looking like powering their charging up, Megapons spins themselves while in charge mode Hero Mode The Icicle of Death You're Megapon Hero will shoot out three blue notes that freezes any enemies in its path. Robopon Robopons are powerful melee units that fight with their fists Acquisition in Patapon 2 :To unlock the Robopon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Tatepon. *Unlocking the Robopon is quite expensive, as you need to unlock the Buhyokko, Wanda, Chigyobi and the Kanokko Tatepon to be rewarded the Robopon memory. Players of Patapon 1 who imported their old character and thus took all of their high-level ressources with them, can unlock the Robopon within the first early hours of the game, as it needs no newly invented resources. Hero Mode Tornado Punch Simultaneously swing both arms and pummel enemies into submission. Cause great damage to facilities and even destroys big iron walls Toripon A bird riding patapon. He uses a javelin which is much like the yaripons spear. They do similar damage to the Yaripons but have much lower HP. Provides excellent air support and as long as you keep the rhytm going, they cannot be affected by melee attacks. They are an extremely effective units when fighting bosses with no air attacks like Garuru or Zakenal. Also great when facing karmen fortresses as long as you can keep the enemy yumi's and yari's busy. :Acquisition in Patapon 2 :To unlock the Toripon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Yaripon. *Unlocking the Toripon is very expensive, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, Fumya, Nyontama, Uhoho, Chiku, Koppen and the Sabara Yaripon to be rewarded the Toripon memory. Hereby, unlocking the Sabara Yaripon (comparable to the former "ultimate" Barsala) is the hardest part of unlocking the Toripon. Fever attack: attacks with double power and twice as fast as normal, three times. Charged attack - a normal fever attack Special attack - The toripon hero's special attack is an incredibly powerful explosive javelin. this is extremely effective against enemy tatepon and yaripon squads. It's also great against bosses. Mahopon :Acquisition in Patapon 2 :To unlock the Mahopon in the new evolution map, you have to unlock certain Rarepons for the Yumipon. *Unlocking the Mahopon is fairly expensive, as you need to unlock the Pyopyo, Fumya, Uhoho and Koppen to be rewarded the Mahopon memory. *Fever attack: **Fire staff:a great fireball explodes on the enemy **Ice staff :a blizzard ball falls on the enemy that bounds. **Lightning staff:many thunder-strikes hit the enemy **Divine staff:the ground erupts(just like in the desert) **Magic staff:ice balls hit the enemy **Heaven staff:same effect like the lightning staff *Pon Chaka attack: **While doing "PON PON CHAKA CHAKA" if an enemy is in range the Mahopon creates a shield around all the Patapons. *Chaka Chaka defence: **If an enemy is in range the Mahopon creates a shield around all the Patapons(it will sometimes heal the whole army Note:the barrier with green light).